Peppa attempts to reenact a few movies
Chapter 1 Narrator: Today, Peppa is going to the cinema Peppa: mommy, can we watch downpork? Mummy Pig: nope Peppa: why not? Random Pig 1: because I don't like watching sh***y historical films based on dumb motherf***ers. Random Pig 2: I like cheetos Peppa: OMG THERE'S A TRUCK THINGY WITH LOTS OF DEAD ANTS OMGGGG CAN WE BUY ONE! Random Pig 2: wut.. Narrator: Oh noes, the car crashed into a truck thingy with lots of dead ants omgggg. Peppa: oh noes I don't wanna be adopted by a new set of parents. Mummy Pig: can I haz you Peppa: EWWW NOOOO Mummy Pig: we can be your slaves Peppa: ok --present day-- Peppa: and that is how I met Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig. Madame Gazelle: that's a bad story Peppa: is it because other people have other opinions how I met mummy and daddy Madame Gazelle: no, your raising the chances of getting this page banned Peppa: is it because of the nonsense Everyone in the playgroup: yes Peppa: at least we are saved by the category of life Suzy: let's reenact some movies Danny, Emily, Rebecca, Candy and Peppa: Ok -they all went to a random green field- Narrator: Candy, Danny, Emily, Peppa, Rebecca and Suzy prepared the filming set. Peppa got an outdated iPad 1. Candy, Danny and Suzy got a large piece of wood. And Rebecca sleeps under a tree. Peppa: ok let's reenact um.... the Terminator Everyone: Ok Peppa: Danny, get some shades, red paper and glue Danny: you can't glue paper to shades Peppa: THEN GIT SUM SUPERGLU Danny: ok Suzy: Peppa, I found plastic shades with 2 red dots Peppa: GIVE IT TO DANNY WHEN HE RETURNS Candy: but he fell down a hole that leads to point nemo Suzy: O NOES WUT DO WE DO?!!! Peppa and Candy: make a memorial Suzy: may Danny Rest In Peace Candy: apparently he drank a large beer bottle before he fell Peppa: are you expecting us to say 'Rest in Beer Danny dog'? Candy: yeeee Chapter 2 Peppa: I'll be the terminator Candy: ok let's record now Peppa: ILL BE BACK Suzy: O noes twilight sparkle is drying!!!! Candy: do you mean 'dying' Suzy: AS USUAL Peppa: CUT, let's just reenact downfall Suzy: here some markers to draw hair and mustaches Narrator: Peppa drew a toothbrush mustache Candy: ok let's start Peppa: FEGELEIN ATE MY DORITOS, BECAUSE HE IS A.... Suzy: CUT! Candy: what happened Suzy: we are not making a downfall parody Candy: WE ARE A FAILURE!!! Narrator: o noes, Peppa is recording the reaction of candy Chapter 3 Candy: WHY!!!!!!!! STUPID ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER Suzy: Racist! Peppa: how is that racist Candy: STUPID CONSTANTIN FILMS!!!! NOW WE CANT MAKE A SUCCESSFUL MOVIE ABOUT OUR FAILURES!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHH IM GOING TO CRYYYYYYYYYY NOWWWWW!!!!! STUPID IDIOTS MAKING OU.... Peppa: I have uploaded the rant Suzy and Candy: YAY A MOVIE ABOUT OUR FAILURES Peppa: it's length is 14 seconds, so how can it be a movie Madame Gazelle: PEPPA ILL SUSPEND YOU FOR MAKING THE CHANCES OF THIS PAGE BEING DELETED TO A WHOPPING 95.99% Peppa: why..... Narrator: Peppa gets a gun and shoots herself -- at the funeral -- Priests: may peppa rest in peace Mummy Pig: *sobs* WHY DID MAKE US DOOMED Daddy Pig: but we're in other people's stories Mummy Pig: o yeah Madame Gazelle: YAY NOW ITS A WHOPPING... Everyone: 98.95% Madame Gazelle: omg f*** you stupid creator Candy: I just read the rules and it says that nonsensical pages that are 'cracktastic' are safe Madame Gazelle: OMG YAY Suzy: Madame Gazelle made Peppa DIE! Everyone: OMGGG The end Category:Cracktastic Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crazy